The Wonders of the Internet
by HetaliaLoverhiimbob
Summary: After Misaki had forcibly been given a cell phone, she finds herself signing up for a social media site and speaking to someone with the username Bored Glasses. They'd been talking for over 4 months when Glasses suddenly suggests the two of them meet. Will Misaki be able to come to terms with who she finds to be the man named Glasses? Fem!MisakixFushimi. Rated for later chapters!
1. Propostion

Warning: There will be smut in later chapters...

Things to know: During the texts, Misaki refers to Er and Ko, that's cause she doesn't want to say their full names. It's short for Eric and Kosuke.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Wonders of the Internet - Proposal**

Kusanagi-san had often nagged Misaki to get a phone, and when he had forcibly given one to her, she hadn't exactly known what to do with it. Most of the time, she'd just forget it in her apartment and when she did have it on her, she only ever answered calls from the members of Homra and even that had slowly become tiresome.

So one day when she had been bored, she'd made an account on some social media site, looking for a distraction. She'd called herself Red Crow and had fiddled with the settings and such. She'd written a couple of things down and had continued doing so whenever she was bored.

She was surprised to find that, one day, people had begun to answer the things she had written, relating to the events she had spoken about or even saying that they had been in the area! Curious, she had continued on with it and carrying her phone around had suddenly become a lot less troublesome than it had seemed a while back.

How, she wondered, had that innocent little sign up become so much more? Now, she talked to someone she had gotten to know very well through the site. They had even exchanged phone numbers and they would text for hours on end. She knew him as Bored Glasses and he knew her as Red Crow. She called him Glasses and he would call her Red. They had never actually talked over the phone or met in person, but it felt like they had known each other for ages and it seemed to both they could share their feelings together.

They had never felt the need to meet, or to hear each other's voices. They hadn't even see pictures of each other. All they knew was what they had told each other. For the first time in a long time, Misaki felt like she had a best friend again.

**3:14 PM**

**Bored Glasses: **

Ugh, my boss just asked me to do some extra work again =-=''

**3:16 PM**

**Red Crow:**

Well do it and stop complaining! xD

**3:17 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

Ugh but it takes so much effort and it's so much more boring than chasing my Flower!

**3:18 PM**

**Red Crow:**

Your Flower can wait! Get your work done and stop talking to me!

**3:19 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

But talking to you is so much more interesting!

**3:25 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

…. Red?

**3:29 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

UGH fine I get it. I'll do my work. Txt you later. =-=

"Yata, what are you smiling at?" Totsuka-san inquired the girl who had a satisfied smirk on her lips as she read the text, as he pointed the camera towards her.

"It's nothing, just a text message." She said before she stuffed the phone back into her short pocket.

Fortunately for her, Fujishima and Eric walked into the room claiming they had found a Dog and her pups, drawing Totsuka's attention away from herself. She followed some of the other clansmen out to see the stray animals that the two had found. To her utter dismay, she noticed that the dogs they'd picked up were Chihuahuas.

"Check it out; they look just you, Chihuahua!" Eric teased.

"Shut up! I'm not that small, and aren't you the one who called yourself a dog before?" She shot back.

"Yeah, but that was before! I'm not one anymore! You on the other hand are still as short as ever!" He laughed.

Yata let her flaming aura engulf her body before she replied.

"Yeah? You wanna say that to me again you impolite little shit?" She had her fists balled and ready for a fight.

Before Eric had a chance to respond, however, Kosuke pulled the blond away and Kamamoto grabbed her before she had a chance to run after the little pest.

"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO TEACH THAT LITTLE FUCKER SOME RESPECT!" She yelled loudly as Kamamoto dragged her back into the bar.

When she had finally calmed down, Kamamoto let her down on the couch right by Anna. She immediately crossed her arms and began to sulk. After a few minutes of silence though she got curious as to what Anna was doing and watched as the marbles rolled around the coffee table. Normally, Anna rolled her marbles around like that when she was trying to find someone or something, but she hadn't heard of anyone or anything needing locating.

Deeming that she probably wouldn't get an answer to her question when Anna was this focused, Yata decided she'd take a stroll around town. She asked Kamamoto if he wanted to join her, but he declined, so she was left alone. She skateboarded around town for a little and eventually stopped by her favourite pancake place in town. She sat on a park bench and began to eat away at it. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, indicating she had a text. She immediately pulled the device out and read the message and was surprised by just how much time had gone by since she'd left the bar.

**5:45 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

Done with work. Happy now?

**5:45 PM**

**Red Crow:**

Yes.

**5:46 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

What are you up to?

**5:47 PM**

**Red Crow:**

Nm. Skateboarding and eating a pancake. You?

**5:49 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

Walking around town...

**5:51 PM**

**Red Crow:**

Er and Ko found an abandoned family of Chihuahuas today.

**5:54 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

You sure hang out with some strange people. One day it's a cat, another it's ducklings and now Chihuahuas... Isn't Er the guy who keeps calling you a Chihuahua though?

**5:56 PM**

**Red Crow:**

UGH Don't get me started on that again!

**5:58 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

Pft! You really are incorrigible! ...

**6:02 PM**

**Red Crow:**

Is something wrong?

**6:04 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

... nevermind.

**6:05 PM**

**Red Crow:**

... Bullshit. Tell me what's going on! I'm not that stupid you know!

Yata frowned and picked up her skateboard after she sent that message. Obviously Glasses wanted to tell her something, but she couldn't sit at that bench for much longer. It was starting to get chilly out so she pulled on the red sweater that was around her waist and began to slowly roll back towards her apartment, telling herself that she'd stop when she felt her phone vibrate. Unfortunately, that didn't happen and she eventually gave up waiting. She stopped by the corner of the street and pulled her phone out.

**6:21 PM**

**Red Crow:**

... Hey, you wanna tell me what the fuck is going on? You haven't answered my text! And don't fucking tell me that you forgot cause I know that's bullshit!

**6:23 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

... I wanted to meet. But I don't know if that's okay with you.

Yata stared at her phone for a couple of minutes. She didn't know what to answer. Did she want to meet Glasses? Did she trust him enough? What if he was just some old paedophile pretending to be her age? Well if that's the case, she'd have no problems beating the shit out of him. She is the Vanguard of Homra, after all. Okay so she knew she could defend herself and she knew that if ever there was a problem, the other members of Homra would be there for her. So the real question was: Does she want to meet the man she's been texting for the past 4 months?

**6:27 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

Forget it.

**6:28 PM**

**Red Crow:**

No, sorry. I was just thinking. Sure we can meet.

**6:30 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

... Okay, but promise me one thing.

**6:31 PM**

**Red Crow:**

What...?

**6:33 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

No matter what you find, don't get angry.

**6:34 PM **

**Red Crow:**

What the fuck kind of promise is that?

**6:34 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

... Just promise you won't get angry and run away.

**6:35 PM**

**Red Crow:**

Why the fuck would I get angry and run away? What aren't you telling me?

**6:37 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

... I can't say.

**6:38 PM**

**Red Crow:**

This isn't like you... Fine. I promise. Did you have any ideas about when and where?

**6:40 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

Well, I'm free Saturday. How about we meet in from of the PanCafe at 1:30?

**6:42 PM**

**Red Crow:**

Sure! You better not be fucking late or I'll kick your ass!

**6:43 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

Always so volatile, I see.

**6:44 PM**

**Red Crow:**

Shut up!

**6:46 Pm**

**Bored Glasses:**

... Are you at home?

**6:47 PM**

**Red Crow:**

...no. But I'm getting there!

**6:48 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

Unless you're going out with some people tonight, which I highly doubt considering you just told me you were on your way home, stop texting me and get back home! It's getting late and a girl shouldn't be out alone.

**6:50 PM**

**Red Crow:**

How many fucking times do I have to tell you that I can defend myself!

**7:00 PM**

**Red Crow:**

.. Fine I'm going home!

Misaki then rolled away on her skateboard, wondering what on earth the man she knew as Glasses was truly like.

* * *

**A/N**: HAHAHA HEY GUYS. CAN YOU GUESS WHO GLASSES IS? x,D ... I don't usually write Gender-Bends so this is kind of a first to me... Yesh normally me likey deh Yaoi. :3 I really hope you guys like it! Reviews are, of course, always appreciated! Also, if you saw mistakes, please tell me! I am a perfectionist and I like it when my writing is mistake-free. Chapter 2 should be out soon, seeing as how I have already written most of it! So you won't have to wait very long! :D (that's always since to know as the reader, I find!)

Oh yeah! And another important thing that you should know (That makes me and a lot of friends laugh) the kanji for Misaki means pretty blossoming flowers. It doesn't really get any gayer. So you can guyss who Glasses is refering to when he says he likes to chase "his flower". ;D

And yes, for story purposes, 7PM is late e-o.


	2. Anticipation

**The Wonders of the Internet - Anticipation**

Saruhiko had finished his work earlier than he had expected and was wandering around town. It was Friday and that meant that tomorrow, he would meet Red for the first time. Why had he made her promise something so stupid again?

He clicked his tongue, annoyed by his own foolishness. The truth is, he'd never been very good with people, and the only person he'd ever felt close to before was Misaki. Still to this day, he wished they had been closer than just friends. It angered him that Misaki was so obsessed with Homra and the Red King. So much so, that he'd left Homra, just to spite her. Now he wasted his days away doing paperwork and chasing Strains. And on slow days like today, he would try and find his fiery Flower.

Today however, he did not search for Misaki. Fushimi was worried. He hated to admit it, but he was. He was afraid of what Red would be like, and if she'd accept him. They had only ever texted and he worried that she wouldn't be able to put up with his usual demeanor. When he thought about it, not many people did put up with him in the past. He had been alone until Misaki had come along. Even now, he didn't have _friends_. He had colleagues and clan members.

He leant on the wall of some building, fiddling with his phone. He was nervous, and he had no one to talk to except for Red.

**4:06 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

You doing something important right now?

**4:06 PM**

**Red Crow:**

Not really, just hangin' out with my friends, why?

**4:07 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

… It's nothing, I guess I'm just being paranoid…

**4:08 PM**

**Red Crow:**

… For tomorrow?

**4:09 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

Yeah.

**4:10 PM**

**Red Crow:**

.. I'm nervous too you know. I mean, how the fuck do you want me not to be?

Fushimi smirked at Red's usual and unnecessary usage of curse words. Does Red really speak like that, he wondered.

**4:12 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

Who knows, you aren't exactly the type to have complicated emotions, now are you.

**4:12 PM**

**Red Crow:**

And how the fuck would you know that?

**4:14 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

You're forgetting that we've been talking for almost 4 months?

**4:15 PM**

**Red Crow:**

Pftt, not enough time for you to know about my emotions!

**4:16 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

I beg to differ.

**4:19 PM**

**Red Crow:**

Sure, whatever…. But hey, what about you? You said you were paranoid for tomorrow? You wanna talk about it?

**4:20 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

Not really… Just worried, I guess.

**4:23 PM**

**Red Crow:**

Why the fuck are you worried? Aren't you the one who suggested we meet? Besides, just like you said, we've been talking for almost 4 months! How different can it be?

**4:25 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

That's the problem. I'm not the same when I text and in person.

**4:28 PM **

**Red Crow:**

Can'T be that diffren.

**4:28 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

Well, it is.

**4:33 PM**

**Red Crow:**

Bulllshitt!

**4:33 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

… What are you doing?

**4:35 PM**

**Red Crow:**

… what do you meann?

**4:35 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

…. Your spelling is horrible and you aren't answering quickly. Is something wrong?

**4:37 PM**

**Red Crow:**

Nothin wrong. Skkateboarding.

**4:38 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

Don't text and skateboard! God, it's not a wonder you haven't killed yourself yet!

**4:40 PM**

**Red Crow:**

Fuck off. M fine.

Before Saruhiko had a chance to answer however, someone bumped into him and, seeing as how he had been leaning on a wall, the other person was the one to go sprawling onto the ground. Annoyed at the person who had run into him, he was about to threaten them, but the moment he laid eyes on said person, a devilish grin spread across his features.

**4:41 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

Brb.

"Misaki~ you should pay attention to where you're going!" He said, stuffing his cell phone into his pocket whilst walking towards the girl who was still on the ground.

"Shut up stupid monkey! If you hadn't been in the way, I wouldn't have bumped into you!" She growled back.

"Ahh, that's just like you, isn't it Misaki. Blaming others for your own mistakes!" He taunted the red head as she stood.

Before she could respond, however, Saruhiko grabbed her left wrist, brought it up to his eyes, and studied the small black device she was clutching in her hand.

"Since when have you been able to afford a cell phone?" Saruhiko questioned the girl who immediately ripped her hand away from his own and stuffed the phone in her pocket.

"None of your business! And why do you care anyway? Not like I'd give a traitorous bastard like you my phone number!" She responded furiously.

Fushimi let out an exasperated sigh and contemplated his childhood friend. Oh how beautiful she looked, angry and annoyed like this. For that matter, Saruhiko thought she looked beautiful no matter what, but her angry face was one he really did enjoy seeing.

"Why do you even need a cell phone? Oh, don't tell me it's because my little Misaki is too weak and needs to call for help!" He said, confident smile becoming more and more prominent. In that instant, Misaki's whole body engulfed itself in the red flames of Homra.

"I don't need any fucking help from anyone, dumbass!"

"Tche! Of course, of course!" He said sarcasm heavy in his voice. He turned to leave whilst waving her off, serving only to enrage the shorter girl further.

"Oh really? Then why don't we test out that little theory of yours?" She replied back, getting back onto her skateboard.

Saruhiko, for what seemed like the first time in his life, did not feel like crossing blades with his childhood friend. Normally, he would revel in the way he was able to make her angry and fight to her best ability. But today was different. Today, he wanted to be alone. To think. To get rid of this damned nervousness and uncertainty that he was not accustomed to feeling. So instead of turning towards her and unsheathing the blade he had learnt to use with scepter 4, Saruhiko simply kept on walking away, hands stuffed lazily in his uniform pockets.

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood for a fight. Maybe some other time, hm?" He responded calmly, almost sounding bored. There was a moment of shocked silence before he heard Misaki yell back.

"Y-yeah… You better run..!" A few moments later, he heard the faint but distinct sound of skateboard wheels rolling away, leaving Fushimi alone with his thoughts.

Over text message, Saruhiko had somehow been capable of being considerably more open with his thoughts and emotions than he had ever been in person. Normally, he'd always keep up the regular, sadistic, annoyed Fushimi Saruhiko that everyone knew. It wasn't so much that he was afraid of letting people in, but that it was simpler. He had always been rather sadistic and even as a child he had had a very negative view of the world and its inhabitants. Having been perfectly content with the solitude, he hadn't really felt the need to let others in. Even when a certain Yatagarasu Misaki had begun to hang around him, his initial reaction had been annoyance, pure and simple. Of course, over time, he'd grown to appreciate the vibrant girl's presence and that appreciation had transformed itself into so, _so_ much more.

'_If only Mikoto Suho hadn't come and ruined everything_' He thought to himself bitterly.

All in all, when in person, Fushimi was hardly the type of person one would enjoy being around. And that was something that sacred him. He had been able to talk to Red like he hadn't anyone else. Not even Misaki.

At the back of his mind, he knew both girls had many things in common. Swearing, for one, but also things like a profound love for skateboarding and video games. This, he knew was part of the reason why it was so easy to talk to Red. But there was something more than that. Red was able to read him like no one else had ever been able to. She was good at interpreting his feelings and she'd always give him advice. Something Misaki seemed to be incapable of doing. Though he had to admit, Misaki's cluelessness was part of the reason he thought she was so endearing (even if that could frustrate him at times).

Having been lost in thought, Saruhiko scarcely noticed how close he was to his home until Red texted him once again.

**4:03 PM**

**Red Crow:**

Be right back, my ass. Whatever you're doing, it's taking an awful lot of time. =-=''

**4:03 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

Sorry, I got a little lost in thought.

**4:07 PM**

**Red Crow:**

…. You're obviously more than just a little worried about tomorrow. Mind telling me why you wanted to meet in the first place? I mean, you're so stressed about it! If you want, we can cancel? It's all the same to me. Whatever is better for you.

This is why Saruhiko wanted to meet Red. She was funny and easy to talk to, but also attentive and stubborn. She was both complex and somehow just as simple minded as Misaki.

Fushimi arrived at his apartment and immediately went to the dresser and removed the belt that held his sword along with the blue uniform jacket. He then laid down on his bed and answered Red.

**4:10 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

No, I really want to meet. But it's just like I said. I don't act the same in person. You might not like what you find.

**4:11 PM**

**Red Crow:**

Don't be stupid! Geez, you're worrying for nothing!

**4:11 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

Maybe.

**4:13 PM**

**Red Crow:**

… So, how are things with Flower..?

**4:14 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

Same as always. I won't say anything and she's always angry.

**4:15 PM**

**Red Crow:**

Again, whatever you did to her, it obviously hurt her a lot… I know it "isn't that simple" but you should still try and say sorry.

**4:17 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

Okay, technically, I know that, but I can't say sorry. And before you ask, no I can't tell you yet.

**4:19 PM**

**Red Crow:**

Do you have any idea how goddamned hard it is to help you out without knowing what the fuck happened?

**4:19 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

… Yeah I know. How about you? Is everything alright with Er and stuff?

**4:20 PM**

**Red Crow:**

I wish I could beat some sense into him, dammit! He could at least respect Mi-san!

**4:21 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

And again I say that it looks like you have a crush Mi-san.

**4:22 PM**

**Red Crow:**

How many times do I have to fucking repeat myself! I. Don't. Like. Him. I look up to him! That's all!

**4:23 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

Come now, be a little more honest!

**4:24 PM**

**Red Crow:**

I'll kill you.

**4:24 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

I know, I know…

**4:29 PM**

**Red Crow:**

… I gotta go! Sorry! See ya tmr!

Fushimi sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He knew that he wouldn't be able to text her until tomorrow, and by then, the conversation would probably be centered on finding each other.

* * *

Heyyyyyy~ Oh my gosh! I updated this in two days! WHOOT! Haha, I'd like to extend a HUGE thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed! You can bet that I was giggling and jumping and just generally freaking out every time I got one of those wonderful e-mails! :D You guys are the best!

So this chapter was mainly to show you that, over text message, neither of them are quite the same as when they are in person! Something I'm sure everyone can relate to! Yes I did have fun rambling about Fushimi's feelings xD Yes you can tell me that was long and boring and useless.

Next Chapter: Discovery

Heuheuheuheu yes, you all know what that means! If all goes according to plan, (and by plan I mean that my teachers don't decide to give me crap tones of homework), the next chapter should be out by the end of the week!

Hope you enjoyed this one! Remember to review! They encourage me to write faster! ;)


	3. Discovery

**The Wonders of the Internet - Discovery**

1:00 PM.

Misaki's heart was beating fast. Excitement. Adrenaline. Anticipation.

_'Only 30 minutes left.' _She thought to herself.

She walked over to where Kamamoto was sitting.

"Yo! If anyone wants me, tell them not to call." She told him quickly, simultaneously grabbing her skateboard.

"H-huh? Why?" he asked between bites of some pastry.

"I'm going out and I don't want to be disturbed, get it?"

"uh... yeah." He responded, a little confused.

The moment Kamamoto answered, Misaki was out the door and rolling off towards PanCafe. She arrived 20 minutes early and ended up mindlessly rolling around and around the block, waiting for... She wasn't even certain of what. 1:30? A text message? Someone to randomly stop her in her tracks and introduce himself as Glasses? The last, she knew, would not happen. And yet, she almost wished it would.

10 minutes breezed by and Misaki found herself walking into a restaurant across the street from PanCafe. She sat at one of the tables by the window, allowing her a clear view of the people leaving and entering the quaint little cafe. She sat peacefully and pondered to herself about each and every guy that seemed to be approximately her age who walked by.

Five short minutes later, however, someone she had seldom wished to see walked up to the cafe and sat on the bench right by the entrance.

_'No no no no no no no no! What the hell is that stupid fucking traitor doing here!? I don't have time to fight him goddamit! Come on! Just get up and leave already!'_

To the red head's utter dismay, Saruhiko did not budge. Forcing her to sit there, powerlessly cursing her terrible luck, as her old friend pulled out his cell phone and began to type something or other. Her own cell phone began to vibrate in her pocket.

**1:29 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

Where are you?

**1:29 PM**

**Red Crow:**

... Uhhh... Across the street...

**1:29 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

... I'm here... come?

**1:30 PM**

**Red Crow:**

... I can't.

Misaki glanced back up from her phone, noting miserably that her sworn enemy was _still_ sitting there.

**1:30 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

Why not?

**1:30 PM**

**Red Crow:**

Someone I really don't like is there too.

**1:31 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

...

Or course, Misaki remembered her promise and heaved a sigh of resignation before texting back.

**1:31 PM**

**Red Crow:**

... Fine. I'm coming.

She hastily stuffed her phone in her pocket, grabbed her skateboard and sheepishly walked out of the restaurant. She made certain, however, as she walked, not to make eye contact with Fushimi. She crossed the street and leant up against the wall, right by the entrance. She was, of course, acutely aware of Saruhiko sitting calmly, mere meters to her right.

Her ex best friend was not in his Scepter 4 uniform, and she realised that the last time she had seen him in regular clothes was when he betrayed Homra. He wore black slacks and whit button up top, whose top three buttons were undone. For some strange, otherworldly reason, neither of them said a word to each to other. And yet, it was evident that both parties were aware of the other's presence. Misaki felt her phone vibrate and she picked it up, glad for the distraction.

**1:33 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

Where are you?

**1:33 PM**

**Red Crow:**

I'm right here! At the entrance!

A few seconds after she sent the text, Misaki noticed, from the corner of her eye, that Saruhiko had suddenly gone unnaturally pale.

**1:34 PM**

**Bored Glasses:**

... Are you wearing a dark blue beanie, green shorts, a white long sleeve shirt and do you have a skateboard in your hands?

**1:34 PM**

**Red Crow:**

YES! Where are you? Come talk to me!

She sent the text and looked around her, not seeing anyone other than herself and Saru.

"Misaki." She heard Saruhiko say, voice stiff and almost... Was that fear, possibly? She turned to face him, but before she could retort that she didn't have the time to deal with him at the moment, he continued.

"Red."

She froze. She wanted to say something. To answer, somehow. But there was a lump in her throat preventing her from doing so. All she managed to stutter out was a weak "G-gla... sses?"

To her complete and utter horror, Saruhiko nodded and to further emphasises the truth, he sent her another text message, including only her name. How was this possible? How could it be possible? No, he must have known. He must have! All of her previous excitement had vanished and in its place remained a sense of loss and the familiar sting of betrayal.

"Misaki..." His voice was uncertain, precautious. And when she heard her name, anger boiled inside her, and only then did she notice how hard she was clenching her skateboard. Saruhiko got up from where he was sitting, though he did not turn face her.

"You..." She said as the flames of Homra engulfed the hand holding her skateboard. "You knew it was me, didn't you? That's why you made me promise! YOU LIED AND BETRAYED ME!"

She was furious. More so, it seemed, than when Saruhiko had betrayed Homra. But along with that anger, lay hurt. Unmistakable, heart wrenching hurt. It hadn't been enough? Betraying her once? He'd had to hurt her again? She wondered now, how she had ever let herself get close to him.

"No... I didn't know." Saruhiko replied, clearly frustrated and at a loss for words. Misaki said nothing and, as if her silence had been an unasked question – or accusation, he continued.

"If I had known it was you, I never would have... How would I..."

"How would you _WHAT_." She snapped at him, not fully aware that tears had begun to form at the corners of her eyes. Saruhiko seemed to be struggling and it felt like forever before he said anything. He clicked his tongue, obviously annoyed at his own inability to respond properly.

"I wouldn't... I never would have talked so... _openly_." He said resignedly.

"You probably invented all of that!" She said, struggling not to yell and rage still dominating her thoughts. This time, Saruhiko turned and looked at her, anger and frustration clear on his features. Instead of saying anything, however, Saruhiko pulled Misaki close to himself and gave her a rough but passionate kiss. The red head was so surprised, she dropped her skateboard and phone. When they broke apart, instead of releasing her, Saruhiko brought Misaki into a tight embrace, nuzzling his head in the crook of the smaller girl's neck. Misaki's mind was numb with shock and confusion.

"Wh-"

"I'm sorry, Flower."

* * *

Harry shiets guys. I am so so so so so so so so so sooooooo sorry I didn't get this out as soon as I had hoped ;-; School just butchered my time plus I had a whole lot of stuff going on and I know that's no excuse and I am so so so so sorry.

AnYwHOOO I hope you guys liked this chapter! :DD I certainly enjoyed writing it ;) (heh I was fangirling over the cuteness myself as I was writing it... maybe it seemed cuter in my head? *shrugs*)

HUGE ENORMOUS GIGANTIC THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, FAVOURITED AND FOLLOWED I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH. :3


	4. Revelations

The Wonders of the Internet - Revelations

"I'm sorry, Flower."

The words continued to resonate in her mind as both of them stood there, Saruhiko's arms wrapped tightly around Misaki.

Saruhiko had called her Flower. He apologised. No, that couldn't possibly be right! And yet, she knew what she had heard. She knew that's what he'd said. But... She couldn't possibly be the Flower Glasses had so often spoken of! It simply... It didn't make sense! Glasses had hurt Flower. He'd said she was beautiful, but not many saw it. He'd said she was tough and unafraid. He'd said she was clueless about others' feelings. But most importantly, Glasses said he loved his Flower, and Saruhiko couldn't possibly _love_ her. They had been best friends, for crying out loud! And if he'd felt that way, why in hell would he have betrayed Homra!? Besides, she didn't see Saru that way! She hated the stupid bastard! Even as she told herself that, however, Misaki could still feel the pleasant tingle on her lips.

Misaki sheepishly brought her arms up and tentatively put her hands on Saruhiko's chest.

"S-saru... U-umm..." She said, lightly pushing him to indicate she wanted to break the hug. Misaki felt her cheeks heat up once she noticed people staring at them.

"S-saru... C-can we uh... D-do this somewhere e-else...?"

Noting how the other remained completely still, Misaki resigned herself to forcibly breaking them apart. Without looking at Saruhiko's face, she bent down, picked up her skateboard and clumsily stuffed her phone into her pocket. A moment of hesitation passed, and, blushing furiously, she grabbed a hold of Saruhiko's wrist. She made a quick, decided pace towards the only place she knew they could be alone: her apartment. As they walked, Saruhiko kept completely silent, simply letting himself pulled by the red head.

Misaki was confused, to say the very least. What on earth was she supposed to say? How should she react? How long has Saru felt that way? How did _she_ feel? A flurry of conflicting emotions overwhelmed her and she felt as though her heart would implode at any given moment.

They were approximately halfway there when she felt the bluenette's wrist turn in her grasp and suddenly, no longer was Misaki holding onto his wrist. Instead, she was holding the taller male's hand. If there was a deeper colour she could have blushed, she'd most certainly have blushed it. Unconsciously, she quickened her pace and felt Saruhiko tighten his grip around her own hand. The red head dared not so much as glance in her ex-best friend's direction. Misaki simply continued walking in that same quick pace towards her apartment, whilst attempting to sort through her emotions and vainly struggling to calm her rapidly beating heart.

* * *

What on earth was he doing?

Saruhiko was simply letting Misaki drag him; their hands currently intertwined in a way that was both familiar and completely alien all at once. It was seldom the first time the two had held hands, but this time, it left Fushimi more breathless than it ever had before; something that simply added to the bluenette's furiously beating heart.

This was most certainly not how Saruhiko had envisioned informing Misaki of his feelings. In fact, now that he thought about it, he never really had given the subject much thought... Scratch that, he'd never envisioned telling her, period.

What on earth was he going to do now? What was he supposed to do? And where was Misaki dragging the both of them? Now that he thought about it, his gaze had been transfixed on the beautiful red hair that was jutting out from her dark blue beanie. He let his impassive gaze wander around, taking in his surroundings.

_Oh._

He knew this neighbourhood. He knew this neighbourhood very well, in fact. This is where Misaki lives. Why was she taking him here, of all places?_ 'Probably to yell at me...' _He reasoned.

He'd angered her. He'd unwillingly hurt her. He'd kissed her.

Oh how he'd longed to do that. Every time they were together. It had always been a thought, both a conscious and subconscious one that haunted him. He'd finally done it, and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. He knew he wanted to kiss her again, that he had wanted to deepen the kiss rather than break apart. And yet, was that regret he felt? Guilt?

_Heh. She probably hates me even more now._ He thought, keeping his face expressionless. Fushimi once again reverted to staring at the girl he'd nicknamed Flower for the previous 4 months.

Misaki, oddly enough, led the both of them up to her apartment and the bluenette once more wondered why Misaki would ever want to take him to such a place after what had just transpired. Homra's vanguard hastily opened the door and roughly pulled him inside. The moment they entered, the red head yanked her hand away from his own. Her back continued to face him and he closed the front door on her behalf, noting how she made no move to do so of her own accord. Instead, she brought her hands up to her chest, seemingly to clutch them together.

A long, suffocating silence hung between the two before either said or did anything. Fushimi simply stared at the girl, who had yet to turn in his direction, or provide him with any sort of idea regarding her thoughts about what he had revealed moments earlier.

_Why didn't I just play along with what she said and pretend as though I _had_ made it all up? _He mentally scolded himself.

Saruhiko let out a sad, almost exasperated sigh, effectively breaking the silent trance they'd been in.

"I'll just -"

"Why?" Misaki breathed out with a shaky breath, cutting him off.

More silence.

How was he supposed to answer that? He had no idea what her inquiry pertained to. Why could mean absolutely anything.

"I don't understand your question, Misaki." He responded calmly.

"... W-why did you s-say that... Back there..." The red head re- questioned, Saruhiko finally noticing how her entire frame was shaking slightly. He had to resist the urge to pull her into a hug. Instead, he shrugged and vaguely contemplated lying to the girl before answering.

"Didn't Red tell me I should apologise to my Flower before doing anything else?" Misaki's muscles visibly tensed and she began to shake her head side to side.

"No... No. No, I'm not... I can't... I'm not Glasses' - your Flower!" She said firmly, determinedly. "... I can't." The vanguard finished in a whisper.

The bluenette began getting frustrated again and he reflexively clicked his tongue.

"And why not?"

That seemed to catch the girl off guard because she let her hand fall to her side. The tenseness in her body seemed to vanish and she calmly let her skateboard twirl around before letting it fall safely to the ground. She finally turned to face the Scepter 4 officer. The first thing Fushimi noticed were Misaki's eyes. Those gorgeous eyes filled with challenging, determined fury. His lips twitched into an involuntary smirk, only serving to intensify the burning in the red head's eyes.

"Because you don't love me. You can't! We used to be _friends_ and now we _hate_ each other. You can't _love_ someone you hate! And I'm not clueless to other people's feelings like Flower! And, and… Plenty of people think I'm p-pretty, okay?" She blushed furiously at the last part. Saruhiko's grin widened and his heart began to thrum painfully, excitedly in his chest. Oh how he loved seeing her blush like that.

"Oh really now? Then would you mind informing me which of those savage clan members of yours have already told you as much, hmm?" He teased.

"They aren't savage! A-and… uhm… I-I'm not telling you! S-stupid monkey!" She sputtered, completely embarrassed.

Saruhiko took a couple of steps forward, closing some of the distance between the both of them.

"And what makes you say that I hate you? Aren't you the one who clumsily assumed that in your anger?" Misaki frowned at that, looking up to the bluenette who no longer sported his characteristic grin. In its place was an expression that told Misaki he was dead serious.

"Then... Why did you betray Homra? Why did you burn your tattoo? Why did you just leave me like that? And... Why did you look so goddamned happy when you did it all?" She questioned angrily.

Something seemed to snap within the taller of the two.

"Why?" He took steps forward as he continued to speak, effectively forcing Misaki to continuously back away. "If you're such a genius at figuring other people's emotions out, then shouldn't that be obvious?"

"Ah - " She let out a slight squeak as her back hit the wall.

Fushimi placed both his hands on the wall on either sides of her head.

"Mikoto-san this, Mikoto-san that! It was always "Mikoto-san, Mikoto-san, Mikoto-san!" or "Homra!" You don't think I got tired of hearing that? When we weren't with Homra, it was just us. Nothing else mattered. Whatever it was, video games, movies, food, whatever. It was always the two of us. All of that was over. _We_ didn't matter anymore. Homra and Mikoto did! And now, fighting is all we freaking have!" He responded angrily, letting every bit of pent up frustration out, then and there. Misaki, as for her, was shell shocked. The bluenette's breathing was ragged and laboured with anger as he refilled his lungs with much needed oxygen.

And again, that suffocating silence reigned.

For what felt like the millionth time that day, Saruhiko sighed and removed his hands from the wall, reverting to simply standing in front of her. He watched her for a few seconds longer before turning to leave.

"W-wait." He heard Misaki mumble as she grabbed the back of the bluenette's shirt, a gesture that reminded him of a lost child.

"..."

"... Uh... Umm..."

Saruhiko once again turned to face the red head, realising then that she was blushing up to her ears and that her gaze was transfixed to the floor.

"Y-you mean... You were... J-jealous?" She stuttered awkwardly.

With that, the Scepter 4 officer pulled Misaki close, tilted her head upwards and pressed his lips to her own. Even as her lips remained unresponsive, he continued to kissing her with gentle need, one arm wrapped securely around her waist, the other keeping her head tilted upwards. When Saruhiko glided his tongue on her bottom lip, silently asking permission to deepen the kiss, she placed her hands onto his chest and, as a response; she gave a rather violent shove. She let her head drop downwards, in a way that prevented Saruhiko from seeing her expression.

"W-wait, I-I... I don't... I mean..."

Taking into account that Misaki hadn't tried to beat the living daylights out of him as a good sign, the bluenette grabbed a hold of the shorter girl's wrists and gently removed them from his chest as he took a step forward.

"Is something wrong, Misaki?"

"I-I... I don't... I don't know." She whispered desperately.

"Do you hate it when I kiss you? Do you hate it when I say love you? Do you hate _me_?"

* * *

orz Please don't kill me for being so late. ;-;

I had exams and then well summer rolled around and I've been busy and if my parents hadn't decided to exile me to a baron wasteland without internet or cell service (aka camping) I never would have finished this!

I know, I know, Saru is seriously OOC here but I'm trying. I normally love to write his kind of character and usually I can do it with such ease but apparently not in this fic and it frustrates me to no end.

Okay, you all remember the little warning at the beginning of this fic? Yeah that's next chapter ;)

This fic will only last two more chapters so yeah... BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN HERE SINCE CHAPTER ONE AND HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO JOINED THIS LITTLE JOURNEY ON THE WAY! THANK YOU ALL INFINITELY FOR THE FAVS FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS IT'S SO MAGICAL TO KNOW THAT YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS FIC!

Please review it warms my heart every time I get one and I get supper giddy and excited and it really should motivate me to write the next chapter quickly~


End file.
